championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Data Update
A data update is an update released that changes the data in the game, often to keep the game up-to-date. Official Data Updates BGS have released a few official data updates (available from their website). September 2009 Along with the September 2009 patch released by BGS, a free data update was included. The data update contains information correct up to the 1st September 2009 (including all transfers made during the transfer window). February 2010 A database, included with the April 2010 Patch, which contains all the transfers which took place in January, as well as some some attribute changes. CM Season Live CM Season Live is a monthly data update that allows a player to start the game from the beginning of the month in one of 8 nations. This includes all transfer data, player stats (appearances, goals, etc), team stats correct (all current results) and league data. The first one was released in October 2009 and the most recent in March 2010. This allows the player to experince the real world in the game as it unfolds, creating new challenges, for example, someone may choose to play as Portsmouth at the bottom of the Premier Division on 1st March and attempt to save them from relegation. Unofficial Data Updates Some players have created unofficial data updates, available for download, using the Data Editor. Players may download these updates and play with the user-made databases. It is important to note that information in these may not be correct, as the research will have been carried out by the users. These updates are in no way affiliated with BGS or Championship Manager. Caution must also be taken when downloading these as it is possible some users may hide viruses or other dangerous software in these updates. This is rare but caution must be taken. The following databases are not affiliated with BGS or with the Championship Manager Wiki. If you wish to download these, you do so at your own risk - we take no responsibility if you choose to download anything. Seftinho's October Update On the Championship Manager forums , user Seftinho ceated a database which includes updates to transfer information, player abilities, team finances and a special inclusion of MLS teams (players are able to see teams from the United States of America and interact with them, though they are unplayable). Therefore, David Beckham is available to buy and may play for England (although he starts on loan at AC Milan). Ponting's January Transfer Update Forum user and Arsenal researcher, Ponting, created a database in which nealry all transfers that took place in the January transfer window are available to start the game with. The main exception to this is Plymouth, who seem to have gone amiss. CM Rovers A team of CM Forum-users has been created, called CM Rovers. Similar databases have been released since the original to allow newer members to be a part of the team. A thread is posted on the Championship Manager forums, allowing players to sign-up to feature in the database. The member who is editing the database will run the thread and give instructions on how to enter. Once complete, the database is released, containing all the members of the forum as players in a new team. This creates a new challenge and adds to the longevity. CM Rangers being the name of the latest one. The original idea for came from forum user, JonChampMan. Forum members would sign up and be added to the databse. It was agreed by the community that the team would be called CM Rovers. The team would start in the Northern Premier Division, in England, with players having the same Current Ability of 20 and a scaled Potential Ability. In addition, a story would be released about the fictional team. CM Rangers A few months later, community member Offen94 decided to recreated CM Rovers, with JonChampMan's permission. The new database was created for forum members who did not manage to sign up for the initial CM Rovers. The club was renamed CM Rangers and was given a new badge. Third Database Currently, a new CM Rangers team is being created. The database is being complied by ItsZippy (known as Theboy1001 on the wiki) to, again, allow members who missed out of the first two databases into the team. It is undecided whether the team name or badge will remain the same; at present, it is being called CM Rangers, decisions on the team name have not yet been made. To sign-up for it, click here. Category:Extras